


He Killed My Mom

by Kelady



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fix-It, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, One Shot, Protective Tony Stark, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, They just make up, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, including me, not completely, sorta fix it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelady/pseuds/Kelady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*** Civil War Spoilers ***</p><p>He killed my mom. Those words are on repeat in Steve head. Why did he say mom and not parents. Steve needs to know.</p><p>or </p><p>Tony and Steve talk about what happened after civil war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Killed My Mom

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this Thursday night after i saw it, but decided to wait to post it until more people saw the movie. Hope you enjoy.

_He killed my mom._ Steve tries to get the words out of his head but he can’t. They’re on repeat. _He killed my mom._ Why didn’t Tony say parents? Steve sighs as he puts his head in his hands. Bucky killed both of them, so why did he say just mom.

“Steve?” He hears Bucky call from the other room.

“Yeah, buck?” He calls sipping his whiskey wishing he could get drunk after a day like today. He looks over to the door and sees Bucky leaning in.

“Are you okay? I mean of course you’re not okay, but… is there anything I can do. I know… I know he was a friend.”

“Is.” Steve sighs “He is a friend. At least I hope so.”

“… I’m sorry. That you had to choose between me and him.”

“It’s not your fault.” Steve sighs and Bucky gives him the _look_.

“Steve, I know you sent him a letter and a phone… maybe you should call him. If you’re feeling this way. He’s probably feeling the same way.”

“I can’t do this over a phone call, Buck.”

“Call him and tell him you need to see him. He’ll find a way to make sure you’re not caught.” Bucky says leaning on the door.

“Maybe. I think before I do anything I should wait a few more days. Let everything… blow over a bit.”

“This isn’t going to blow over in a few days, Steve. You almost killed each other.”

“I know… it’s just something Tony said. When we were watching…”

“The video of me killing his parents.” Bucky nods

“He said ‘he killed my mom’.” Steve frowns “He killed my mom. Not he killed my parents.” Steve shakes his head. “Sorry… I shouldn’t be talking about this to you.”

“It’s okay Steve. Tell me.” Bucky nods walking in and shutting the door.

“Well, I don’t understand why he would say mom. Howard… he was a good man. At least he was. And then earlier. I asked where Pepper was and he said they were taking a break.” Steve frowns “And then Howard was brought up and ‘I said I’m glad he got married, he was single when I was around’, right?” Bucky nods “And Tony say something like ‘I know Howard only mentioned it like a 1,000 times.” Steve pauses and “then he said ‘I hated you.’” Steve looks up at Bucky “you… you watched Howard right… I mean before… was there something, something bad happening… to tony?” Bucky looks down

“Yeah.” Bucky says after a long pause. “Yeah there was. I don’t know much about it, but… there definitely was something wrong with their relationship. Which probably why he said mom.” Steve puts his head in his hands.

“I knew…” Steve shakes his head. “I should have told him. He deserved to know.”

“We all make mistakes Steve. I have a body count on the number of mine-“

“That wasn’t you Buck. That was the programing.” Steve says firmly and Bucky sighs

“I know. But it doesn’t mean I didn’t kill them. Kill Tony’s parents.”

“I need to see him.” Steve decides. “I have to make things right.” He says as he reaches for the phone.

 

 

“Ms. Potts.” Tony acknowledges as she enters sipping on his scotch.

“Mr. Stark.” She says formally “I know I said we were taking a break. But after everything that’s happened with Steve… it’s over, Tony. For good.” She gives him a few seconds to respond and he just shrugs.

“I figured sighing the Sokovia Accord might help. But I guess I was just hoping. See ya ‘round.”

“I’m sorry Tony. But-“

“I don’t need an explanation, Ms. Potts. It was nice of you to stop by.” Pepper stands up straighter and turns around but pauses

“I wish it could have been different.” With that Pepper leaves the room and tony downs his drink and then pours himself a double.

The phone ringing snapped him out of whatever he was thinking and he dazedly looks around for the source.

“Steves phone?” he mumbles before running to the counter. It stopped ringing. He fumbles with the phone.

“Terrible technology.” He hits redial and it starts ringing.

“Hello…” Steve says hesitantly he pauses for a moment.

“Steve.” There’s another long pause before Steve speaks

“I don’t think you’ve ever called me that.” Steve says and then adds “When you weren’t drunk.”

“I am drunk.” Tony says quietly

“Oh…” Steve says disappointed

“If you called about my drinking ha-“

“No!” Steve cuts him off. “No, I didn’t, obviously.”

“Mhm… so why call me…? I thought we just had this terrible war that killed our friendship.”

“I still want to be friends, Tony.”

“I don’t know if that’s still possible.” Tony admits. “After everything.”

“I know. I want to talk to you. In person. Is there any way you could come to me.” Tony chuckles

“Yeah, I can… but I want to be assured you won’t be trying to chop off my head again. That really hurt.” Tony rubs his face.

“Sorry…” Steve mumbles

“Yeah, me too.” Tony agrees “So when do you want to do this?”

“This week. If that’s okay with you.” tony thinks for a moment

“I can squeeze you in. Where are you?”

“I’m in Canada, currently. I send you a text the location. Um… is Saturday okay?”

“Yeah, I’ll just have Pepper-“ Tony cuts himself off “I’ll be there.” He can tell Steve is debating to ask him about it but sighs in relief when he doesn’t.

“Okay Tony… how’s um… how is Rhodey. Sam told us.”

“Alive.” Tony says shortly “I’ll fill you in on saturday.”

“Alright Tony. Get some sleep.”

“Nagging me 500 miles away.” Tony chuckles lightly “You too.”

Steve chuckles. “I will. Bye Tony.”

“Steve.” He hangs up the Phone and sighs downs the rest of his drink and heads to bed like he told Steve.

 

Tony looks around the seemingly abandonded cabin

“This can’t be right.” He looks over to his StarkPad and back to the cabin. The coordinates are correct. Tony hesitantly makes his way to the cabin. He knocks on the door four times. A pause for two beats and then 2 times, like Steve told him. After a moment he gives up on this being the right place but he hears the door unlock and open. He sees as soon as the door is open

“Tony.”

“Steve.” Tony says after a pause. Steve gives him a suspicious look “Not drunk. Promise.” Steve nods taking tony for his word.

“The rest of the team is out back so we have the cabin to ourselves.” Steve says opening the door for Tony.

“I uh brought you guys some stuff.” Tony lifts up the duffle bag.

“You didn’t need to do that.” Steve says automatically.

“It’s money and fake passports. How far do you plan to get without any of that?”

“Not very far. Thanks Tony, I know this is not what you want-“

“No, Steve. It’s not. But I don’t want any of you in jail, either. So, takes it. There is half a million dollars. If you run out call me. I can get you more.”

“Oh wow. You don’t-“ Tony give him a look “Alright, thanks.” Tony nods.

“So what did you want to talk about?”

“Um… just a few things that were said.” Tony tilts his head “He killed my mom.” Steve says outright.

“You want to know why I said mom and not parents.” Steve nods

“Howard was a dick how barely talked to me and when he did it was telling me how great you are and how shitty I was... So.”

“Is that why you hated me?” Steve asks and tony nods and shrugs.

“Basically.”

“What about… what about you and Pepper. What happened?” Tony looks down and shrugs

“You know me. Isn’t it pretty clear?” Tony avoids Steve’s gaze

“No. You were great. You are great.” Tony shrugs

“It was the iron man thing. I gave it up... for like 10 minutes. And I kept saying that it was the last time, you know? And then… Sokovia. She blames me, and she is right to. I screwed up.”

“Oh Tony. I’m sorry.” Tony shakes his head.

“It’s fine.”

“You said taking a break… don’t you think there is still a chance.”

“No. She came and talked to me before you called. She called it off completely.”

“How come, what changed her mind?” Tony shrugs

“It doesn’t matter.”

“It was me and Bucky. And everything that happened. We ruined your relationship.” Steve realizes

“You didn’t ruin it. It was already broken. And If I remember correctly I was part of that fight too.”

“Yeah… but you were fighting for what you believe and many many people believe is right. I was technically on the wrong side this time.”

“Yeah… I’m just… things are never going to be the same after this. And I’m scared about it, you know?” Tony admits. “And Rhodey.” Tony shakes his head “I’ll never forgive myself.”

“How is he?” Steve asks softly

“He’s paralyzed from the fall.” Steve closes his eyes

“Oh, god. I’m so sorry Tony.”

“He’s dealing with it really well. Better than me. But He knew the risks. I built him a device so he can walk… it takes time to learn.”

“Sam feels terrible.”

“That it should have been him, yeah, I would think so. But he would have died if he fell that hard without the suit. So… tell him not to feel too bad. I think Vision feels the worst. He got distracted.” Tony shakes his head

“I didn’t think that was possible.”

“That’s why I said.”

“What was he distracted over?” Steve asks

“Wanda.” Tony says softly “She was down and… he went over to her. They got really close.” Tony explains

“I shouldn’t have brought her in. You were right to keep her there. It was safe. Now she’s a criminal.”

“You did what you had too. I shouldn’t have brought in pete- Spider-man.”

“he was funny, though.” Steve chuckles and then stops “In the situation, I mean.”

“No, I know. He’s a hilarious. God. He’s in high school though. I shouldn’t have brought him in.”

“He’s in high school and he fights crime in a spider suit.”

“There’s a whole backstory.” Tony explains then pauses “Is Bucky gonna be okay? Now that I ripped his arm off…?” Tony asks quietly

“He’s okay. We're putting him back under until we can figure a way to get the programming out of his head… you don’t have any ideas?” Steve asks hopeful

“hmm… well…” Tony thinks and then shakes his head “I’ll keep thinking on it.” Steve nods in appreciation.

“I’m sorry he killed your parents, Tony. And I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you.”

“It wasn’t him.” Tony whispers softly “if I had just listened to that at the time. Maybe we could have walked out of it as friends.”

“We can still be friends Tony.” Steve says softly

“You didn’t tell me, Steve. I had a right to know.” Tony says looking at him with a clear form of hurt on his face.

“I know. I’m sorry. I just thought… maybe it would be better for it to be an accident. And to not re-open old wounds. But like I said, I was protecting me… me and Bucky. I’m sorry, Tony I really am.”

“I know.” Tony whispers “I know you’re sorry, but I don’t know if I’m ready to forgive you.” tony admits and Steve nods

“I understand. I screwed up. I have to deal with the consciences.”

“I did… bring you something.” Tony says nervously “I don’t know if you still want it, but it’s yours.” Tony reaches in to his big bag and pulls out his shield. “Howard gave it to you… not the government.”

“Keep it safe for me… until I come back... if I come back.” Tony nods

“This is just so fucked up. Captain America is an outlaw. You’re on the world’s most wanted list, Steve.”

“I know. I was a hero. Look at me know.”

“You are still a hero. But maybe not an active one. You did save lives.”

“I know but with all the damage we caused… I know you send in the stark relief fund… but every time we go out, people die. And I don’t know… maybe we don’t take enough responsibility for it.”

“You’re sure as hell paying for it now.” Tony says softly

“Yeah. I guess I am. I guess we are. I can’t believe I called Clint in. I took him from his family. His whole life…”

“I actually had an idea… for Clint, so he could live with his family. It’s not great, but…”

“really? What is it?”

“I can set him up on a farm, like where he was obviously somewhere else. And I can move his family. But Clint wouldn’t be able to leave for risk of being seen. And that risk would fall on the Laura and the kids. It’s up to him, but I can make it happen.” Tony explains

“I’ll let him know.” Steve says and tony nods

“So who is the guy that is shifting his size?”

“Oh, Scott Lang. he’s called ant man.” Tony chuckles “He knows, he didn’t choose it.”

“he was pretty cool.”

“he was so annoyed that no one knew who he was. We had a good laugh about it.”

“How is he? Now that he’s a fugitive?”

“He’s dealing. Like the rest of us.”

“And Wanda. How’s she?”

“Misses Vision. She feels really bad about throwing him down into the earth.”

“She should apologize to me. You know how many times I almost fell in? And how much it’s gonna cost to fix?” Tony says slightly annoyed “I know I have the money but the principle. She ruined my home and hurt my friend when we were just trying to protect her.”

“I understand. So does she.” Steve pauses “Can I ask you something?”

“Yeah.”

“Why are you helping us? You could go to jail. And we paralyzed your best friend, I nearly killed, you I lied to you-“

“Steve. We both did things. I nearly killed you and I ripped off Bucky’s arm.” Tony shrugs “Why I’m helping you?  Because you don’t want to see you in jail for the rest of your life. You’re a good man, Steve. You fight for what you believe in, which is usually a good thing.”

“Thanks Tony. For everything.”

“You’re welcome.” Tony gives a soft smile “Call me every now and then, alright? Let me know you’re not dead or in jail.”

“I will. I promise.” Steve tells Tony. “Do you want to talk to anyone else?”

“No. Just fill Clint in on what I said and give them an update on rhodey. I know they’re all probably worried.”

“Okay.” Steve says as Tony stands. Tony gives Steve a rare hug “This isn’t goodbye.”

“It is for now.” Tony says looking down. After a moment he straightens and walks to the door.

“Don’t forget to call.” Before Steve knows it Tony’s gone and he’s all alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I'd love to hear what you thought.


End file.
